Lo efímero
by Ruphaay
Summary: ¿Es que era algo efímero? Se veía como un maldito momento efímero pero no lo era. Esto era la vida, la victoria y el sacrificio con ella. Ahora los días pasaban largos y desapercibidos como si se quisieran esconder de las personas que quedaron lastimadas, como si no se animara a chocar con caras largas y bajas. ¡Bromance RichardxArtemissa! ¡Gracias x leer! Reviws porfis


**N/A **

**Hola hola queridos lectores. Aca les he traido una nueva idea implantada en palabras. Este One-Shot trata sobre la desgradaciada perdida que hemos sufrido nosotros, los fanáticos, en el ultimo capitulo de Justicia Joven: Invasion. ¿Verdad que es un One-Shot bastante largo? Dire que soy mucho mejor en fics 'de un tiron' que en las novelas. **

**Este fic esta dedicado a mi autora favorita Chesse, quien me tiene de la cabeza con su novela School Days y hace unas semanas me ha dedicado 'And The Soulmates, meet again'. Como prometi Chesse, aquí te lo dejo. **

**Hablamos cuando finalizen. **

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

¿Es que era algo efímero? Se veía como un maldito momento efímero pero no lo era. Esto era la vida, la victoria y el sacrificio con ella. Ahora los días pasaban largos y desapercibidos como si se quisieran esconder de las personas que quedaron lastimadas, como si no se animara a chocar con caras largas y bajas.

Algunos no lo soportaban y desaparecían en la luz amarilla de los tubos Z. Nightwing fue claro, no dio explicaciones y Aqualad entonces dejo de cuestionarlo. Había tomado el método de su padre adoptivo, escondiendo un rostro golpeado por emociones.

Cierta arquera no fue más que otra cara sin expresión, sin palabras, sin llantos ni sollozos. Solo fortaleza que iluminaba y ayudaba a un alma quebrada. Ahora era Tigress, el nuevo disfraz para la nueva persona. Artemissa ya no está en condiciones de seguir aquí, contesto sin nada al protegido de Aquaman, sin un rasguño certero, sin ninguna cara y se sintió preocupado.

Tal vez solo las personas que compartieron su presencia sabían como ocultar su verdadero rostro, extrañamente así lo percibía Megan. Aquellas personas que realmente lo conocieron irradiaban una energía nostálgica, apagada, friolenta que la marciana agarraba del aire de los siguientes días. Pero al mirarlos no notaba la mínima mueca, era una máscara.

Su alma dolida era suficiente, su mente abierta y tantas personas en su mismo estado, los mismos sentimientos, del mismo contexto y hasta el doble, la hacía sentirse pesada y deprimida. Su psiquis funcionaba como las antenas de un caracol, al mínimo contacto, a la mínima perseverancia, un pequeño mecanismo. Otra mochila en su espalda. Había días intolerables, que no logro cárgalos y simplemente lloraba, con Conner a su lado, una de las personas que más sentía su estado. Superboy también llevaba esa máscara que lo ocultaba todo, el era también otro rostro golpeado pero como Aqualad, como Artemiss, como Rocket, no se notaba solo se sentía.

Los demás, aquellos que escucharon los días de Chico Flash, se veían respetuosos y decaídos por el ambiente que ahora se formaba en el nuevo Monte en los siguientes días que la invasión había acabado. Mientras miraban como los integrantes con más tiempo en el equipo se encerraban en su propia burbuja, como sus caras seguían intactas, pero se desvanecían por dentro. Dieron cuenta del daño que había causado la muerte de Wally y como afectaba a las personas que lo conocieron de verdad. Tim comenzó a preocuparse por cada uno de ellos, por su hermano. Nightwing había dejado de verse seguido, y las pocas veces que lo encontraban no decía una sola palabra, por respeto saludaba y se despedía cuando correspondía. Aqualad se veía mas serio de lo habitual. Conner y Megan vivían con la cabeza agachas. Zatanna y Rocket silenciosas. Y Artemissa se veía tensa, en blanco, haciendo su trabajo sin comentarios.

Habían pasado dos semanas, largas. Suspiro profundo en la puerta de su casa y se quitó la máscara. Todos los días se repetía la misma historia, le costaba como el primer día tocar la cerradura y chocarse con todo lo que el dejo, lo que formaron juntos.

Su mano tembló por décima cuarta vez y abrió la puerta. Su perrito del regalo del 4 aniversario le salto encima y sonrió un poco. Cerro con delicadeza y miro al frente, caminando hasta su cuarto se despojó de sus ropas para un ducha caliente, un suspiro.

Pero en realidad lloraba para que nadie la oyera, para que ella no se oyera.

Luego repetía una y otra vez frente al espejo que las cosas estarían bien, que el tiempo pasaría y que lo seguiría amando, porque era así. Una vez lista caminaba hasta la cocina por algo caliente y se sentaba en la sala con su laptop a terminar sus trabajos de la universidad. Se había retenido de sus estudios un tiempo y ahora tocaba volver. En su descuido, al prenderla, el usuario de Wally había quedado abierto y su fondo se hallaba una imagen de ellos junto con Richard y Zatanna en su segundo año nuevo juntos. Bajo lentamente la taza de su boca y sonrió con los ojos llorosos. Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron en su mejilla, y era a esto a lo que no quería llegar, no quería llorar, no quería recordarlo porque dolía y él no hubiera querido esto. En aquellas dos semanas había estado buscando desesperadamente echarle la culpa a alguien. Porque que no, no podía ser cierto. Wally no pudo irse por su cuenta y dejarla aquí. El no haría eso. ¿O sí? La campana del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, miro exaltada la puerta y luego la hora, 23:42pm.

- ¿Quién es? - grito desde el sofá.

- Yo Artemissa, Richard - frunció el ceño y se secó rápidamente la cara. Lo encontró vestido de civil y una sonrisa a medias. Ella no estaba sonriendo y no sabía porque. - Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

La muchacha asintió y el avanzo.

- lamento molestarte – dijo bajando su rostro y entonces la arquera se dio cuenta de lo fría que estaba siendo. El la estaba pasando tan mal como ella, incluso peor y sin embargo lo estaba cuestionando inconscientemente. Tal vez solo en Richard consiguió querer recargar toda la responsabilidad. No era lo correcto, de ninguna manera.

- tranquilo Richard, solo estaba aquí – le contesto con una sonrisa forzada. El joven asintió.

- no se a que vine específicamente - dijo un poco exasperado – pero a despedirme – hizo una pausa que a la muchacha la dejo sin aire. - por un tiempo – y subió su rostro.

La muchacha lo miro. – Necesito un tiempo.

Artemissa abrió su boca para hablar, pero al instante la cerró. Sus manos habían comenzado a transpirar y un intento por secarlas las abría y cerraba a cada segundo. Richard se iba, y sabía que significaba un tiempo. Un largo tiempo. No quería dejar de verlo, no quería alejar nada que pueda hacer olvidarlo y Richard, Richard era una de las únicas personas que al verlo, lo podía ver a Wally también a su lado, haciendo esas payasadas que siempre hicieron desde que ella los había conocido. Siempre lo había considerado su hermanito menor, a pesar de que la diferencia de edad era mínima, él se había convertido en la persona con más eficacia para hablar, además de Wally. Teniendo una relación con Wally durante tanto tiempo, su relación se había echo más que estrecha. Eran como hermanos. Pero ahora...el panorama venia diferente y no entendía exactamente porque.

El muchacho se sentó lentamente a un lado de la rubia, quien estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sillón con la vista en sus pies.- Me iré al sur, mi vuelo sale esta madrugada. - hablo cabizbajo.

- Al sur, ¿y el equipo? No puedes dejar al equipo ellos... -

- Ellos están en buenas manos Artemissa, no te preocupes. - interrumpió Richard.

- Lo entiendo - un impulso la empujo fuera del sillón obligándola a ir a la cocina. - Esta bien.

Richard la observo un segundo formando una dura línea con sus labios y camino tras ella.

- No espero que Kaldur se lleve todo, sé que ustedes lo ayudaran. - se apoyó en la mesa mientras la chica revoloteaba entre estantes buscando quien sabe qué.

- yo tengo el trabajo de Tigress. - saco una taza, la tetera temblaba por su pulso acelerado. Tenía que decirlo, el no debía irse, no podía irse. Y dejarle toda la maldita carga, los lamentos. Richard hizo una mueca.

- ¿Sabes? Si no te irías no tendríamos problemas. -

- Necesito tiempo, Artemissa. - dijo ahora sin expresión.

- ¡No seas egoísta Richard! iEllos necesitan tu ayuda! - La chica se giró a mirarlo. - No puedes irte así como si nada, debes guiarlos.

La expresión desentendida del muchacho la desconcertó, porque él no merecía ningún cuestionamiento. Pero no lo podía controlar.

- ¿Estás hablando enserio? - Ella no contesto y entonces, Richard comenzó a negar repulsivamente.

- ¿Y yo que? Dime, ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Quedarme a mirar como el mundo sigue su rumbo? He perdido a mi mejor amigo, Artemissa, a mi hermano. Ya no está. Y soy yo el egoísta. El egoísta que se ira para estar mejor. El egoísta que...que... quiere estar mejor para los demás, para ti, para el equipo. No lo hare, no me dejare caer. El equipo me necesita. Pero me necesitan bien. Hoy no lo estoy y lo sabes Artemissa. Tú de verdad que lo sabes. Tal vez nunca lo volveré a estar iDemonios! - la muchacha se sobresaltó al oír el estruendo seco de la mano del chico contra la mesa - Sé que una parte de mi jamás volverá a ser la misma, jamás.

El estricto silencio, el peor de los silencios se acercó a ellos. Sus ojos grises comenzaron a arder y se giró lentamente dándole la espalda a Richard. Escucho el sonido hueco de como el chico golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared, seguramente frustrado y triste.

- Vete - No logro murmurar otra cosa y lo volvió a mirar, encontrándolo de la manera que esperaba.

Richard, tan confundido se separó de la pared.

- No... –

- ¡Vete te he dicho! - Sintió los nervios hasta la puntas de sus pies, descargando todo en la pequeña taza que ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad por su propia fuerza directo a la cara del muchacho. Este, sin ningún problema logro esquivar el objeto. - ¡Vete! ¡Anda, déjame esto a mí! ¡Nunca he necesitado la ayuda de nadie! ¡Vete y déjame sola!

Las lágrimas no era ahora la prioridad, ya que se desparramaban sobre sus mejillas como cuando te hayas debajo de una lluvia torrencial.

Una mezcla de angustia, tristeza, impotencia, confusión se habían desatado en el rostro del chico. Quien iba la mirada de la taza, ahora echa trisas frente a sus pies, a Artemissa.

Había abierto y cerrado la boca varias veces, pero las palabras no consolidaban a salir.

- Ni siquiera te atrevas a individualizarte en esto - murmuro con voz peligrosa.

- Pues parece que debo hacerlo. Porque eres tú el que se ira a unas vacaciones. - en cuanto lo dijo, supo al instante que estaba arrepentida. Inmediatamente arrepentida.

Vio en aquel rostro atónito como sus palabras lo habían golpeado en una bofetada.

- De todas las personas, creí que tú serias la primera en comprenderme. Me equivoque - murmuro Richard con un peligroso tono.

En aquel momento, las lágrimas no se detuvieron y el nudo en su garganta termino ahogándola por completo. Convencida de que la conversación había terminado, llevo ambas palmas de sus manos a sus ojos, pero sin tapar completamente el rostro.

- Maldición - lo oyó decir. Luego lo tenía al lado, abrazándola y fue cuando no lo soporto.

Se aferró aún más a los brazos del muchacho, y si es que existía algo tan espiritual como el alma, estaba segura que la suya ahora se estrujaba de tristeza. Se preguntaba si alguna vez se había sentido tan...incompleta, tan pequeña y vulnerable como ahora. Y si lo había echo.

Cuando Jade la dejo.

- No puedo quedarme sin él. Me prometió que estaríamos juntos, me lo había prometido. - dijo la chica entre sollozos desesperados. La situación lo abrumaba. Si no fuera porque su amigo ya no volvería, esta sería de las que no lo dejarían dormir por noches. Pero ahora Artemissa se desvanecía en sus brazos con la misma razón por la que el había comenzado a sufrir de insomnio, y tal vez por eso volvió a reconsiderar lo que había decidido.

Y aun así no era suficiente. No podía con sí mismo, e iba a poder con los demás. Con ella. Con Zatanna. O con el equipo. No funcionaria así.

Sintió como la espalda de la chica aún se sacudía por el llanto, y decidió intentar calmarla. Porque estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar con ella. Y eso...no, no era lo suyo.

Las únicas personas que lo habían visto perder la dignidad de tan específica manera eran Alfred y Zatanna. Y no estaba orgulloso de ello.

- Hey, Artemissa...- Se alejó un poco para tomarla del rostro. -Todo estará bien, sé que todo estará bien. ¿Me oyes?, tranquila - La chica asentía entre respiros entrecortados mientras Richard la volvía a abrazar. Sabía que él se iba por una buena razón, por una buena causa. Pero no podía evitar que le doliera, porque no quería nada que pudiera alejar a Wally más de lo que ya estaba. Estaba siendo egoísta. Y aquello tampoco le tuvo compasión a su alma.

- Por favor Artemis, no dejes que me vaya así. No dejes que esta sea mi última imagen de ti, necesito saber que estarás bien. Por favor. -

Artemissa negaba lentamente con los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas se esparcían por sus mejillas.

- No quiero estar así. -

- Entonces no lo hagas. Si tú no quieres que me vaya, bien, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas. ¿Sabes? Wally me molería a golpes si te revelara esto, pero el no supo que estaba realmente enamorado de ti hasta que le conté que me habías llamado enano de jardín el día de año nuevo. -

Si, Wally había nombrado muchas veces que cuando ella molestaba a Richard se veía sexy. La arquera soltó una risa angustiada que callo al instante.

- No dejes que la chica de la que se enamoró mi mejor amigo se vaya Artemissa. Porque al final seré yo el que se quede solo. -

La chica suspiro entrecortadamente mientras varias lágrimas se salían de sus ojos, y lo observo intentando con todas sus fuerzas no decepcionarlo. Porque ya no estaba segura de como iba a poder superarlo.

- Lo he soportado demasiado Richard -

El pelinegro la miro detenidamente. Y Artemissa vio un apenas perceptible rojizo que se destellaba en sus ojos húmedos.

Una puntada ataco su pecho. Lo último que necesitaba era que Artemissa perdiera las esperanzas. Se sintió más desesperado de lo que nunca antes había estado. Porque ella se estaba dando por vencida, estaba renunciando a ella misma. Por un momento, verla sufrir lo desconcertó, porque Artemissa siempre había sido de aquellas que hacen justicia por los corazones rotos, y que no se quedan llorando en los rincones. No quería verla despedazarse, eso no quería Wally, y tampoco el, porque era su hermana.

El muchacho dio un suspiro, tardo unos largos segundo en contestarle hasta que la miro fijamente, mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

- Se que en ti aun esta toda esa fortaleza que vi en estos años. Yo jamás me daré por vencido y sabes porque. Porque tú me lo enseñaste, porque de ti lo aprendí. Y si tú lo decides en este momento Arty...- el muchacho frunció los labios, sintiendo sus ojos arder por el maldito respeto que debía tenerle. Porque no podría obligarla. Si Artemissa estaba resignada a intentarlo, entonces tendría que aceptar que tal vez ya no volvería a ver a aquella amiga que había conocido en su adolescencia. Y eso estaba acabando con toda la cordura de enfrentar que ya no tenía a su mejor amigo. Porque sin siquiera pensarlo, sabía que tener a Artemissa era otro de los pocos soportes que lo ayudaban a levantarse todas las mañanas, a afrontar todo esto.- te prometo... - el muchacho ceso, tragando la gran bola que se había formado en su garganta. - te prometo que jamás me veras diciéndote de nuevo que una de las razones que mantiene mi frente en alto es el coraje que he aprendido de ti. Jamás te volveré a molestar. Pero debes decirme algo: ¿Estas dispuesta a dejarte ir?

Artemissa sabía de lo que Richard hablaba. El siempre conseguía las palabras justas para hacerla pensar dos veces las cosas, ya lo había echo en varias ocasiones. Y aunque en su corazón existía un dolor incomparable, muy en el fondo albergaban las últimas esperanzas. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? ¿Realmente quería esto para ella? ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo, a abandonarlos a todos? No. No tendría que ser así. Wally se había sacrificado por una buena causa, y jamás sintió su alma tan desgarrada como ahora. Pero tenía amigos que cuidar, una madre, una hermana con la que a pesar de todo tiene un cariño bastante particular, hasta una sobrina. Sin embargo, aquella pequeña porción de esperanza siempre terminaba apuntando a una razón que la dejo con el corazón en la boca.

Jamás decepcionaría a Wally.

Artemissa lo miro sorprendida y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

- Tu amiga estará a salvo conmigo. -

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron levemente y la volvió a abrazar con firmeza. Al instante, se oyó un una risa por parte de la chica. Entre en un llanto con risa, porque estaba segura de que así sonaba, dijo:

- Yo jamás los dejaría solos Richard, perdóname. Lo siento mucho...-

El pelinegro afirmo el abrazo tan cálido que compartían, tragando cuidadosamente las lágrimas de felicidad que querían despedir sus ojos. Porque por un segundo, por un maldito segundo creyó que tendría que recorrer el resto del camino solo, que perdería a prácticamente su mejor amiga.

- Esta bien - dijo y se alejó para observarla. Mientras la muchacha se secaba las lágrimas con el puño de su camiseta, murmuro:

- No, no lo está. Porque yo... -

- Esta bien, Artemis. No lo decepcionaremos. -

La arquera volvió a sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos, y negó lentamente.

- No lo haremos. No lo decepcionare. -

Richard asintió varias veces.

- Bien, bien. -

El silencio lleno la habitación, ninguno hablo. Y mientras contemplaban el suelo sin interés alguno, pensaron con nostalgia los últimos momentos que estuvieron a su lado. Artemissa cerró con fuerza los ojos, despidiendo la última lagrima que se atrevería a derramar por el simple hecho de la desesperanza. Lloraría, pero solo cuando lo extrañaría.

Se giró a la mesada, decidiendo dar fin al drama. Tomo otra taza del estante y lo observo.

- Al sur...-

- El sur - afirmo, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Lo miro de reojo, ya que le hizo un ademán con las manos para que se corrieran del lugar, la cafetera estaba justo de tras de él.

- El equipo, no lo sabe ¿verdad? - le pregunto tratando de concentrarse en servir.

El muchacho suspiro profundamente, enterrando la cabeza entre ambas manos. No quería hablar de eso, tal vez si...

- Richard... - Tal vez nada, ella no dejaría el tema.

- Iba a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?. Iba a decirles, pero...tú ya sabes. - siseo con duda.

- Si, y tú sabes que no puedes irte sin decirles algo antes Richard, lo que sea. - le contesto con convicción, mientras la chica transportaba las tazas repletas a la mesa.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Y lo siento mucho, pero no me gustan las despedidas, mucho menos las personales. - murmuro un poco exasperado y se sentó en el lado derecho de Artemissa. Desde que había decidido el viaje, hizo lo posible por mantener a todos en el margen, que la menor cantidad se entere de ello. Estaba allí para despedirse de Artemissa, y le estaba costando las pocas sonrisas que le quedaban. ¿Despedirse de todos? No, no lo dejaría en paz.

Sin embargo, sabía que estaban preocupados por su comportamiento, y no tendría que dejarlos con esa angustia.

Artemissa sonrió mostrando los dientes.

- Tú sabrás que es lo correcto. - y lo sabía.

Mientras la arquera terminaba de endulzar su café, pregunto:

- ¿Y ustedes cómo están? - El recorrido de la mano del pelinegro hacia la cuchara se detuvo, mirándola mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Sabía a lo que se refería, el punto era como lo sabía.

- He vivido por cuatro años con ustedes Richard. Y he visto muuuchas cosas. - dijo la arquera y se llevó la taza a los labios.

- Le dije que te darías cuenta. Personalmente nunca dude de tus habilidades Artemiss. - contesto sutilmente, transportando los minúsculos granitos de azúcar a su taza y la chica rio.

- Si, Zatanna siempre eligió el sur. - dijo, mientras ataba su cabello.

- ¿Que parte? - continuo. El muchacho lo medito.

- Tal vez Cuba, Venezuela, Bolivia, o Argentina... - 'Tal vez', la chica lo miro desconcertada.

- Nuevas culturas. Zatanna saco los pasajes, aun no lo sé, es una sorpresa. - revelo con una mueca de curiosidad.

- Te llevara a Cuba - el muchacho se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Cuando Artemissa termino de atar su cabello lo señaló con un dedo.

- Me alegro muchísimo de que estén bien -

El pelinegro soltó una leve carcajada.

- Muy bien... - suspiro, como si eso fuera un milagro. - Estamos muy bien.

Sí, estaban en su mejor momento, a pesar de todo. Habían tenido problemas, conflictos que quería olvidar. Sin embargo, aquel conflicto siempre tuvo nombre y apellido, y era su compañera de misiones, Batichica…Bárbara Gordon.

Cuando ambas se intercalaron en su vida, comenzó la peor guerra civil. Si, admitía que el error había sido de él, porque justo en el momento en que Robin había conseguido concretar las cosas con Zatanna, Richard Grayson también se comenzó a sentir atraído por Bárbara. ¿Cuál era problema? Robin y Richard Grayson eran la misma persona, eran él.

Y sí, jugo a dos puntas por un tiempo prolongado.

Y cuando finalmente se había ido todo al demonio, al verdadero demonio, viéndose obligado a elegir, necesito de consejos. Porque se hallaba entre la vida y la muerte al darse cuenta de una sola cosa: las amaba, a ambas. Wally ya era cómplice del desastre, obviamente, pero una mujer, el consejo de una mujer. Y fue cuando Artemissa lo persiguió por todo el cuartel dispuesta a ahorcarlo al enterarse.

Fueron seis meses de desastre extremo, ya tenía dos cómplices, y entonces se había convertido en una de las peores experiencias de su vida.

Pero solo basto de una tarde, unos minutos en donde Wally intento por última vez a que se decida, lo sentó en el sofá de su casa y le pregunto con firmeza: Viejo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Entonces lo supo. De a poco, como cuando sientes el sueño pesar en tus parpados, y lo cierras lentamente.

Hoy, aunque le costara admitirlo, quería a Bárbara, en algún lugar recóndito de su corazón la seguía amando. Pero no de la misma forma que a Zatanna, y por eso la había elegido.

Se despidió de Bárbara y desde aquel momento no lo trato más que con una relación de trabajo, como hoy en día.

- Pff, pues era hora genio. - respondió incrédula Artemiss.

- Oh, veo que la ninja volvió. - dijo y simulo asombro.

- Si, y espero que tú no vuelvas a las gatusadas. –

Las risas fueron lo mejor.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, luego de varias anécdotas, viajes al pasado, entumecimientos, Richard se había marchado. Pero no se sentía triste, ni preocupada. Estaba bien, y entonces fue fácil.

Pero para el no. Richard había intentado encajarle cualquier vía de comunicación para cuando ella necesitara hablar. Era irónico pensar que en otro momento lo hubiera aceptado casi con desesperacion. Entonces lo rechazo y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que podía irse tranquilo. Y aunque su respuesta fue una sonrisa de comprensión, Artemissa sabía que iba a salirse con la suya.

A la mañana siguiente Aqualad la llamo.

- Nightwing ha dejado un mensaje en el cuartel, todo el equipo se unirá a oírlo. Se fue esta madrugada. -

La había contactado para darle la noticia, y sin embargo, sonaba como si la noticia se la contara así mismo. Kaldur sabía que Artemissa estaba enterada antes que él.

Cuando llego al cuartel el equipo se hallaba en la sala de estar. Megaan la había recibido con aquellos abrazos que ya comenzaba a eztrañar. Algunos se encontraban de civil y otros no. Rocket era de las que no.

- Horarios de La Liga - se había justificado, y aunque ya no formaba parte del equipo de los novatos lo prefirió así.

- ¿Sabes? Me he unido a la liga, pero lo de principiante nunca se me quitara. Siento que este siempre será mi lugar. - y Artemissa vio el montón de recuerdos que viajaban a través de sus ojos al pronunciar la última oración. Si tan solo recordaba algunos de los mejores momentos de su adolescencia, el rostro de Rocket aparecía en ellos.

La castaña más tarde le revelo que sabía de la marcha de Richard (para ella Nightwing), por lo tanto también la de Zatanna. Pero aquello no justificaba la mueca de preocupación que Rocket tenía implantada.

Entonces miro a su alrededor, y los vio tratando de sobrevivir. No todos conocieron a Wally, por lo tanto, no todos. Pero esa no era la principal razón.

El comportamiento reciente de Nightwing los había dejado a todos por el techo, y todos estaban preocupados. Había visto a Tim en el sofá, con los codos sobre las rodillas quienes se movían rítmicamente por los nervios, Cassie a su lado, y era el que más se destacaba entre todos.

Sin embargo, la tensión no se comparaba con lo que había vivido las primeras semanas. Ahora todos se encontraban...bien, a Megaan la veía bien y se alegró. Su amiga había sido tan afectada como ella.

Mientras esperaban a que la reunión se completara, Kaldur se había acercado y le había dado un papel a Artemissa. La chica diviso algo garabateado en él. Y como lo había preisto, Richard se había salido con la suya.

"1528875425. Lamento no escucharte. Te quiere, Richard"

- No lo he visto. - le dijo el Atlante con convicción.

Cuando luego de unos minutos Jaime llego, dieron por completa la reunión y reprodujeron el mensaje. La silueta titilante de, ahora Nightwing, se dispersaba en el centro de la sala de operaciones. A él no le gustaban las despedidas personales, eso estaba claro.

- Equipo, me he visto obligado a tomar una decisión drástica de acuerdo a nuestra reciente desgracia. Hace dos semanas hemos perdido a un fundador del equipo, a un compañero, y a mi hermano. Puedo suponer que a estas alturas de las circunstancias sabrán que significado ha tenido para mi Chico Flash, tanto personal como laboral. Desgraciadamente, eso me implica, y por eso he tomado la siguiente decisión, me retirare del equipo. – los rostros sorprendidos revotaron al unísono - Seré honesto y no diré temporalmente, porque no sé cuándo volveré. Lamentablemente, todo repercute en mí, y aunque no lo crean, no soy de piedra. - La silueta de Nightwing sonrió y algunas risas acompañaron las de Artemissa. Sin embargo, la mueca en su rostro demostraba todo lo contrario, hasta su despedida por holograma estaba acabando con el. – De repente, no estoy listo para dirigirlos. Quiero que sepan que no se trata de huir, o de evitar, solo de sobrevivir. La **supervivencia** es mi último recurso, y si debo tender de ella para volver en condiciones, tanto para dirigirlos como para continuar con mi rutina, entonces no tengo alternativa. Lamento si he representado la decepción, pero concluí que ya no se trataba solo de mí, si no también de ustedes. Me iré para que todo de mí se reponga, y poder volver con convicción para liderarlos. Mientras tanto, he dejado a mi ex líder a cargo de ustedes, el si no los decepcionara. - se dirigió a Kaldur con orgullo, y este sonrió mientras observaba el suelo. - Espero que puedan comprender y respetar mi decisión. No diré a donde fui, ni cuando, pero deben saber que estoy bien, que pronto estaré mejor, y volveré. Tendrán noticias sobre mí, lo prometo. Aqualad, viejo, enséñales todo lo que una vez me has enseñado, confió en ti.

Cuídense todos.

Nightwing fuera.

**N/A**

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le ha sentado la dramatización? Deben comprender que yo era la deprimida mientras lo escribia. Veran, este fic tiene muchiiiiisimo tiempo juntando polvo en mis archivos de la compu, pero los que escriben supongo que saben de que hablo, la inspiración es aventurera, y va y viene cuando se le da la gana.**

**¿Qué les parecio Nightwing? Me costo mucho formar al personaje, porque quise que se pareciera lo mas posible al comic. En cuestión a eso, debo mandar un saludo enorme a mi gran amiga de la cuenta AlmaFuerte, quien me ha orientado con los detalles del mujeriego de Nightwing y todo el mundo DC Comics ¡Soy prácticamente nueva en esto chicos! **

**Si ¿Notaron también lo de mujeriego? Jajajajajajajaj si, bueno, aunque detesto la pareja que hace con Batichica, tuve que interponerla para darle el aspecto mujeriego a Nightwing. (Por cierto, hace muy poco me entere que Richard era eso…)**

**Fuera de eso, debo admitir que la despedida de Nightwing hacia el equipo me termino deprimiendo, y eso que fui yo la que la que lo escribió. Lo de Wally fue un golpe para mi y digamos que estaba superado, y se que tal vez ni este muerto (esta en la SpeedForce y blbalbalba), pero puedo jurar que volvió a abrir mis heridas. **

**Bien queridos lectores, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como siempre digo, los rewiv serán totalmente recibidos sea cual sea su critica. No se necesita crear una cuenta ni nada por el estilo. Y si tienen fiaca en dejar uno, les pido por favor que dejen cualquier señal de que pasaron por aquí. Me harán feliz de cualquier, en serio.**

**Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo y Navidad atrasado. Cuidense**


End file.
